Loyalty
by MiraiIzError
Summary: -Birthday fict for Kimimaro- Aku akan tetap setia padamu, aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untukmu, Orochimaru-sama... Walaupun aku tahu, kau telah mengabaikanku...


_**Kriett...**_

_Juugo tersentak. Tanpa harus diperintah, ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Segel kutukan dari Orochimaru yang ada di tubuhnya menyebar, menjalari sekitar seperempat bagian tubuhnya._

_Pintu itu, yang tadinya tertutup rapat dan erat, kini terbuka --walaupun tak sampai sejengkal--, menampilkan sesosok manusia berambut putih dan berkulit pucat dalam sebuah garis tipis._

_"...Kimimaro?" panggil Juugo, menyadari siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu._

_Tubuh Juugo bergetar hebat. Segel kutukannya yang tadi menyebar mengumpul kembali di satu titik di tubuhnya, melawan untuk kembali mengambil alih otak, akal sehat, serta tubuh Juugo. Seakan takut akan kehadiran Kimimaro --dan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat di sekitarnya._

_Waktu berlalu. Kedua orang itu saling bertatapan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun._

_"...Ada apa?" tanya Juugo, memutuskan untuk berbicara._

_"Aku diperintahkan untuk bertarung oleh Orochimaru-__sama," jawab Kimimaro dengan suara dinginnya yang menusuk._

_Juugo merasa sedikit terkejut. Selama ini, Kimimaro hampir tidak pernah diperintahkan untuk ikut bertarung. Selama ini, yang dilakukan Kimimaro hanyalah berbaring, menjalani perawatan yang tiada henti untuk menetralisir sakit yang dideritanya. Selama ini, yang Kimimaro lakukan selain menjalani perawatan, hanyalah menemani Juugo..._

_Dibalut rasa penasaran, Juugo mendekati pintu. Menatap Kimimaro lekat-lekat. Dan ia kembali bertanya pada Kimimaro untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya, "Kenapa kau yang sakit juga dikerahkan? Selama ini, hal seperti ini..."_

_"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Kimimaro, memotong pertanyaan Juugo, "Laki-laki yang akan jadi 'wadah' Orochimaru-__sama, sebagai penggantiku. Tujuannya...untuk membawanya pulang,"_

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**MiraiIzError **_brought to you._..

-

_**Loyalty**_

_A Naruto FanFiction by _**MiraiIzError**

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Diclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei._

**Warning;**

_OOC or not, it's up to you._

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

Pertama, anak berambut kuning jabrik itu. Tapi dia lolos.

Kedua, anak yang bermata besar...dan pemabuk. Harus cepat disingkirkan.

Hampir saja kulihat lagi nyawa menghilang dari hadapanku, kalau saja tidak ada orang yang ketiga.

Ya... Orang berambut merah marun itu, sang _Jinchuuriki Ichibi_, Shukaku...

_Sabaku no _Gaara.

Aku harus melawan orang ini, demi Orochimaru-_sama_. Orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa kalau tidak ada pasir di sekitarnya.

Singkatnya, dia sebenarnya lemah.

Tapi... Saat ini, dia punya persediaan pasir yang cukup untuk membuatku terdesak. Seperti sekarang.

Aku harus berubah wujud ke _level _ke-dua... Hanya untuk melawan anak kecil ini.

Dadaku terasa sakit. Penyakitku menyerang kembali.

Aku tahu, kalau aku berubah wujud menjadi bentuk ini, penyakitku akan bertambah parah. Mempersempit sisa jarak kehidupanku.

Di saat aku berhasil mendapatkannya, tiba-tiba anak bermata besar itu ikut campur dalam pertarungan.

Serangannya mengenaiku dengan cukup telak; aku tahu kalau berubah wujud menjadikanku lebih lamban.

Menyusahkan...

Kuhempaskan tubuhnya dengan ekor yang kini kumiliki.

Kuacuhkan dia, mengalihkan perhatianku pada shinobi Sunagakure yang ada di hadapanku itu kembali.

"Kau akan kubunuh terlebih dahulu...Gaara," ucapku.

Ya, dia akan kubunuh terlebih dulu, sebelum anak di belakangku itu. Supaya dia mengetahui akibatnya, jika menggangguku dan perintah dari Orochimaru-_sama _untukku.

Lagipula, pasirnya benar-benar membuatku muak.

-

_"Apa dia laki-laki yang sebegitu pentingnya?" tanya Juugo._

_"Di luar aku, tak ada lagi keberadaan yang akan jadi wadah selain dia," jawab Kimimaro, "Keberadaannya seperti reinkarnasiku,"_

-

Kuserang lawanku itu, _Sabaku no _Gaara.

Tapi dia bertahan menggunakan pasirnya itu.

Huh, selalu begitu. Selalu pasir. Menyebalkan.

Haruskah...kupakai jurusku yang paling kuat itu? Yang merupakan kartu As-ku itu...

-

_"Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk membawanya pulang," kata Kimimaro lagi._

-

Ya... Aku rela nyawaku tercabut, asalkan demi Orochimaru-sama.

Kukeluarkan jurusku yang paling kuat --dalam serangan-- dan dia juga mengerahkan jurusnya yang paling hebat --dalam pertahanan--.

Aku terbatuk di tengah klimaks pertarungan ini. Mengeluarkan darahku. Waktuku sudah dekat. Aku harus membunuh anak ini secepatnya.

Tak kubuang waktuku dengan sia-sia lagi. Kuarahkan jurus itu padanya, membuat jurus kami beradu, saling mencari tahu, siapa yang lebih kuat.

-

_"Aku berterima kasih padamu, Juugo," ucap Kimimaro, "Kekuatanmu membuat kekuatanku menjadi jauh lebih kuat,"_

-

Juugo... Sepertinya, kekuatanku yang telah dikuatkan olehmu itu tidak cukup untuk melawan pertahanan terkuat ini...

Jurus terkuatku... Remuk...

Diremukkan begitu saja oleh pasir yang teraliri _chakra _itu tanpa perasaan.

Kemudian, ia mencoba untuk menguburku dalam pasir. Menguburku dalam-dalam, sampai batas di mana aku takkan bisa keluar lagi.

Di saat ia lengah, kukerahkan kembali jurusku --jurusku yang sebenarnya paling kuat-- untuk membunuhnya.

-

Kudengar dari dalam pasir.

Dua orang itu selamat, tak terluka oleh jurusku tadi sedikit pun.

Dan salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa...aku tak akan keluar lagi.

Itu hanya ada dalam pikiranmu!

-

Aku keluar. Lewat salah satu tulang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Aku ingat, tadi aku dikatakan telah dicuci otak oleh Orochimaru-sama.

"...Itu bukan cuci otak," ucapku, "Itu hanyalah kemauanku sendiri,"

Kukerahkan jurusku, jurus yang tadi dihancurkan oleh pasir pertahanan anak itu.

"APA YANG KAU TAHU??!" teriakku penuh kemarahan, seraya melancarkan jurusku pada mereka yang tidak punya pertahanan apa-apa.

-

_"Sampai nanti, Juugo..." ucap Kimimaro, seraya menutup pintu, "Aku akan datang lagi..."_

-

Juugo... Maaf...

Sepertinya, aku tak bisa datang menemuimu lagi...

Karena...

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

Setetes keringat muncul keluar dari pori-pori kulit Gaara.

Ia membuka matanya, melihat lawan yang berada di hadapannya.

Serangannya terhenti. Tubuhnya kaku. Terdiam tanpa suara.

"...Mati?" tanya Gaara.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kimimaro sekarang ini tidak membuatku tertarik..." ucap Orochimaru dengan tubuh barunya, "Sasuke... Dialah yang kutunggu..."

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

Orochimaru-_sama_...

Jadi, aku sudah tak berarti bagimu lagi?

Kau gantikan aku dengan anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, dan mengabaikanku yang rela mati untukmu.

Kurasa...aku salah menilaimu...Orochimaru-_sama_...

Tapi, walaupun begitu... Kesetiaanku padamu takkan berakhir...

Aku tetap akan menghormatimu, Orochimaru-_sama_... Selamanya...

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

Pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun digantikan oleh tulang-tulang putih dan besar yang tertanam di dalam hamparan pasir yang menggantikan rumput sebagai alas pepohonan...

Hamparan hijau di hutan telah berganti warna menjadi coklat muda dengan bintik putih yang memenuhinya...

Bagi yang tidak tahu, itu adalah tempat kematian seseorang. Tetapi bukan kuburannya.

Karena orang itu tidak terkubur, melainkan menjadi ranting dari salah satu batang pohon-pohon tulang itu.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**~Epilogue~**

"Hanya Kimimaro..." ucap Juugo, "Kalau tak ada Kimimaro, aku takkan keluar!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sementara ia berpikir, Suigetsu dan Karin menjelaskan tentang Kimimaro padanya.

"Juugo... Kimimaro mati demi aku," ucapnya, "Dia sudah tak ada,"

Setelah dikatakan begitu, Juugo perlahan keluar dari ruangannya, bersedia mengikuti Sasuke, sebagai pengganti Kimimaro --yang telah mati 3 tahun lalu-- baginya.

Kaguya Kimimaro telah dilupakan, keberadaannya telah tergantikan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

**~Epilogue~End~**

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Author's Comments:**

Terima kasih karena telah membaca fict Mirai yang ke-10! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan yang Mirai buat, ya...

Fict ini dibuat khusus untuk Kimimaro dari _Sound Five_, untuk ulang tahunnya hari ini, 15 Juni. Berdasarkan _manga _Naruto _chapter _215-217 dan 352.

Bingung untuk judul, _'Substitute'_ atau _'Loyalty'_, akhirnya yang kedua aja.

Kalau bingung, yang nyebut 'aku' itu _Kimimaro's P.O.V._. Sengaja nggak dikasih keterangan.

Oke, silakan _review _bagi yang berminat!

_Arigatou, minna-san~_

_Best regards~_


End file.
